


Revenge

by Arlettene



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also my first smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlettene/pseuds/Arlettene
Summary: After finding out his date with Wilbur, George teaches his boyfriend a lesson by a harsh measure. Ehem, a hard measure.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 350





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4 am listening to hamilton while crying and by that I mean like, this took 4 weeks to write cuz I'm lazyyyy. so enjoy

''So, you took out Wilbur on a date behind my back, huh?'' George was feeling fiery, stroking Dream's leg with slow movements. The thought of him out with someone else was enough to get him hot under the collar. Both figuratively and literally. George knew what he wanted to do to Dream. And well, who says revenge can't be passionate as well as fun.

''Oh, the things I will do to you Dream,'' moving closer to his ear, George placed his hand inside his sweatshirt and started stroking Dream's leg with his other hand. He didn't need to look him in the eyes to know he was grinning. He felt himself growing hard. Every touch was making it difficult to hold still. But he knew he couldn't give into him yet. So, he shut his eyes and tried to calm himself. 

''Am I not enough for you that you seek other people, Dream?'' 

George's sultry whispers covered the room. Dream could feel the pleasure running through his body. As George's moist lips grazed through his neck, every touch was becoming painfully slower than the other. 

As George continued to tease him, he noticed Dream's moaning ever so softly. 

''S-sorry...George, I will behave, I promise.'' 

Dream felt nails dug in abruptly to his back, which only hardened him more. George's hand was drawing near to his junk but never deliberately touched it. But despite his best efforts, Dream could not contain his loud moans. 

''George aah.'' 

Dream's mouth was slightly open, diverting his eyes upwards, drooling. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he enjoyed this profoundly. He loved the sensation of George's warm fingers on him. He loved being dependent on his touch. But he worshipped the way George made him feel.

He instructed him to lift his arms, so he did. It became evident to Dream that angry George was demanding and got what he wanted. So, with a swift move, he took off Dream's sweatshirt and proceeded with his sucking ferociously. He was leaving hickeys everywhere, which did not help Dream's case of intense moans. 

Dream clenched his fist. With each touch, every breath was getting difficult to take. George's hand finally started to stroke the throbbing pain in Dream's trousers. He removed his pants while kissing him, Dream's heavy breathing and moans were echoing in the room.  
Satisfied, George also stripped his jeans and shirt and shoved Dream onto the couch harshly. Looking at him with a smirk, George got himself on top of Dream.

Never really being the bottom, George's heaviness on him felt unfamiliar, yet it was rousing. Dream closed his eyes and let his body loose. 

George's lips landed on his neck, his gasps on his ears. Dream threw his head behind, which made access to his neck easier. This went on for another good minute. That is until George stopped, which left him perplexed. 

He opened his eyes hazily and gazed at George. He stared back at him with a devilish smirk, George got off of Dream and sat down onto the couch.  
He saw George taking off his boxers and staring expectedly at him, to which Dream responded with a confused expression. Annoyed, George held Dream's wrist firmly and crouched him down.

''Suck.'' George's voice adamant, which only sparked his fronts more. 

Dream was beyond nervous. He received multiple blowjobs from George, sure. But giving one, he was inexperienced. He decided it was best to start by massaging the base. Slowly stroking from the top the bottom, looking hesitantly at George. He began by sucking the tip, slowly going up-and-down, trying his best to go all in.

''Ah, watch out with the teeth!'' George raised his voice.

Dream tried to mumble an apology, which came off as a ''mmpf'' sound. Not wanting to disappoint George, he carefully began sucking harder, hurriedly stroking it and squeezing his balls. He had no clue what he was doing.

George was getting bored with this. It did not feel like an act of revenge. It was supposed to be enjoyable for him, not a practice session for Dream. So, with a harsh gesture, he grasped Dream's hair and thrust his throat deeper into his dick.

''Mmmhp!''

Dream felt a ghastly sensation in his throat. Tears were coming from his eyes. He didn't realise what was happening.

''Just, just like that Dream, Ah, so good.''

He lifted Dream's head and let him breathe for a moment before shoving it again. The warmth of Dream throat felt astonishing. Usually, it would be almost enough to get him off, but not today. He knew he had to fuck Dream senseless to teach him a lesson. 

''Wow, you are terrible at this Dream.''

''But, you were-'' 

''Shush! Maybe it's time you learned the hardships of being a bottom.'' The passionate sound of his voice was unnerving enough for Dream to get chills, but he asked;

''Which are?''

''How about not being able to walk tomorrow?''

Well, wow, that was the hottest thing he's ever heard, George did know how to make him crazy. 

''Lie down.'' Every time he heard that demanding tone, Dream felt like he was going insane. Before he angered him even more, Dream decided it was best to do as told. So, he put his hands on the couch, got up and lay down on his chest, his butt facing George. ''Arch your back.'' So he did. As he waited, George's dabbing on his thighs was going slowly upwards. As he closed his eyes, he was made hyper-aware of the coldness of George's hand, which has given him chills on his spine.

''Do you have lube in here?'' George lifted his eyebrows and asked in a soft voice.

Dream turned his head to George, with a smile and asked; 

''No? Why would I have lube in the living room? It doesn't even make sense.'' 

Even though Dream's voice was humourous, it did hold some truth to it.

''Sarky, aren't you Dream? With that attitude, you'll have to hope your saliva is enough to enter.'' Dream could smell his smirk and his bold eyes in that sentence. His smile turned into a frown as he realised what he meant and asked;

''Wait you're not even going to stretch me?!''

''Hm, should I? You sounded pretty confident there.''

''I- Ahh,'' Dream's protests were cut off by sting feeling in his entrance. He could feel himself twitch by the sudden touch. 

George's attempts to thrusting deeper became hopeless as he felt the tightness of Dream's unused hole. But he could not let Dream get away with this. 'He should have thought about the future before going on a date with him.' With sudden unbound confidence, George shoved half his dick into him.

''AHH! GEORGE, OH MY GOD!''

The firmness around his cock was staggering. He could feel the warmth of his hole. He put his hands on Dream's thighs and started to go back and forth with slow motions. He knew Dream was going crazy with the new sensation. While pushing into him, George clutched Dream's rock hard dick with his hand and started to stroke his member.

When George pushed all the way in, Dream had tears in his eyes. Not only this was his first time getting fucked, but it was also their first time being intimate after weeks. And having George inside of him was already enough for him to die, but a handjob? While fucking him? What was George trying to do, make him explode?! His back was hurting from excessive arching. But even though it was pretty painful, Dream couldn't deny the pleasure he was getting. And if George didn't stop anytime soon, he wasn't going to last very long.

George loved fucking him, and it was about to be revealed to anyone near his house. But how could he not? Dream was basically begging for this with his flirty gestures and looks. This was his payback to him. So, he paid extra close attention to hit Dream's prostates. And whenever, he hit them, Dream clenched his hole. Each time, he felt himself getting closer to his release. That is until he hit that one particular spot in him that made Dream scream. His tightened hole embedded George's dick. With a last thrust, this was the last draw he needed as his seeds released into him. They orgasmed at the same time and met with sudden exhaustion as they both lay still. George took his dick out and left to rest beside Dream. The only sound covering the room was their heavy panting and neither of them wanted to break the silence.

After the calm that lasted forever, Dream decided to break the silence:

''That was...amazing.'' He breathed out as his eyes found George's and his delight was evident by his eyes. Dream definitely wanted to this again and by the looks of it, so did George.

''I hope it was enough for you to learn your lesson, Dream. '' 

He loved his condescending tone, maybe he was a switch alright. ''Hmm, It was straight to the point, sure. But I may need more lessons in the future.''

''Come here you pissbaby!'' George yanked Dream's face to his lips and held him in a tight embrace and looked over to his resting face, smiling.

Man, he really loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfiction as you can tell by the weird phrasing and all that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
